


Mi Rey

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Contests, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Pet Names, Team Bonding, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance picks a nice Spanish term.....while his friends plan something in the background.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Mi Rey

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!💙🎂
> 
> Thanks to Dunawolf for suggesting "mi rey"!

Lance emerged from his room, facemask just washed off. He knocked on Keith's door.

"Keith?" he said. "You up yet?" There was a grumble, then the door slid open.

"Morning," Keith said, looking like a grumpy kitten. Lance nearly cooed.

"The term today is 'mi rey'," he said. Keith gave him a thumbs up.

"Kitchen," Keith said suddenly, pulling Lance with him. Lance laughed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Since someone woke me up? Yes," Keith replied, making Lance laugh harder.

Once at the kitchen, they were greeted by Hunk.

"Morning, you two!" he said. "Hey, Keith, after you eat, can I talk to you?" Keith frowned but shrugged.

"Sure," he went to get bowls for cereal. They had found this awesome space stuff last time they were at the space mall. It tasted like chocolate covered strawberries. Shiro wasn't allowed near it without supervision.

"Grab me some too!" Lance called.

"Way ahead of you, mi rey," Keith said, fixing two bowls. He grabbed the milk from the fridge. The benefits of having a cow in space. "By the way, what does 'mi rey' mean?" He sat next to Lance.

"My king," Lance said with a smirk. Keith's cheeks went a bit pink.

"I see," he said, digging into his own cereal. Hunk sat across from them.

"Well aren't you two domestic this morning?" he teased. Both boys tried their hardest to act normally. "I can't believe one of you hasn't given up on this game yet."

"Well you know us," Lance said. "We're both stubborn."

"Ain't that the truth," Hunk said. Keith finished his cereal and stood, placing his bowl in the sink. Hunk followed him.

"You wanted to talk?" Keith asked.

"Not here," Hunk said, nudging him towards the door.

"Be right back, mi rey," Keith said to Lance. He just waved, finishing his own cereal. Hunk stopped them outside the kitchen.

"Okay," he said. "You may not know, but today is Lance's birthday." Keith's eyes widened.

"Wait, what's the date today?" he asked.

"July 28th," Hunk said. "Moving on. I've already told the rest of the team, but I'm making a cake with different pictures of things Lance likes. There's one side for each of us. Mine will have garlic knots, Pidge said stars, and Shiro said his bayard. So. Thoughts?" Keith had to take a second to process the information thrown at him.

"Um," he said. "Sharks? He mentioned that they are his favorite animal. Plus, he really misses the beach." Hunk smiled.

"That's perfect! Thanks man!" he said. He started to leave.

"Wait!" Keith said, catching his arm. Hunk turned back. "Can I ask a favor?"

*****

Don't get him wrong, Lance was enjoying his day with Keith. His boyfriend was no longer shy about using pet names in front of the others, so he'd been dropping "mi rey" bombs any chance he could get.

But something felt off. Anytime they would walk by the kitchen, Keith would walk away just a bit faster, Lance lagging behind a bit. Plus, he hadn't seen Hunk in hours. What had those two talked about earlier?

"Hey, Keith?" he asked. Keith turned.

"Yes, mi rey?" he said.

"What did you and Hunk talk about earlier?" Lance asked. Keith was silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing, really," Keith said. Lance knew it was a lame excuse.

"Nothing?" he said. "I don't buy it. Spill."

"You'll find out later," Keith said. He leaned up to kiss Lance's nose. "Promise."

"Fine," Lance sighed. He took Keith's hand in his. "Wanna go watch some random Altean movie?"

"Sure," Keith said.

*****

About an hour later, Lance and Keith were in the lounge, laughing at an Altean movie…..for no reason. They had no idea what was happening, just that there was an alien fish, two Alteans, a spaceship, and an alien frog all trying to work together by dancing across some bridge.

"What is HAPPENING?!" Keith laughed.

"No clue!" Lance wheezed, watching the characters shimmy across the narrow bridge. "It's like they're trying to do the worm standing up!" Suddenly, the lounge doors opened.

"There you guys are!" Pidge said. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Really?" Lance asked, laughter dying down. "Why?"

"Just follow me!" she said. Keith stood, pulling his boyfriend with him.

"Up you get, mi rey," Keith said.

"But I was comfy!" Lance whined, causing Keith to chuckle.

"This will be worth it," he said. Lance raised an eyebrow, but allowed Keith to pull him along behind Pidge. They found themselves in the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LANCE!" Hunk, Pidge and Shiro yelled. Lance stared at the cake on the table.

"Holy quiznack!" he said, tears forming in his eyes, but smiling. "Guys, you didn't have to!"

"We know," Shiro said. "But we wanted to. We all pitched in with the design."

"And the cake is the closest I could make to chocolate," Hunk said proudly. He lit a few candles on top.

"Blow them out!" Pidge said. "I wanna eat some!"

"But it's so pretty!" Lance said. "Wait, who picked what for the design?"

"Hunk had garlic knots," Shiro said. "I said your bayard. Pidge suggested the stars. And apparently Keith suggested the sharks."

"Aw!" Lance cooed. "You guys are the best!" With that, he finally blew out the candles.

"Finally!" Pidge said. Hunk laughed, cutting a few pieces. Suddenly, Keith leaned over.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi rey," he whispered in Lance's ear, having asked Hunk to teach him the words in Spanish. Lance blushed. That should not have been as hot as it was. He turned to Keith, wide eyed, to find a proud smirk on the other's face. Lance smiled.

"Gracias," Lance said. This was a pretty rad birthday surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> AW! THE FLUFF!🥰
> 
> And Keith's got some smooth moves, am I right?😏😂♥️
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this bit of birthday fluff!


End file.
